


Hoxton x Reader

by Dionaea



Series: Hoxton x Reader [1]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Other, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionaea/pseuds/Dionaea
Summary: You’re quite a bit past buzzed by the time you two have moved closer on the couch, giggling softly like teenagers, tangled up in some poorly thought-out little wrestling match. It’s nice to see Hox warmer and more relaxed. You feel like he could use it. Hell, you could probably use it too.





	Hoxton x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Another nsfw writing commission, this time featuring the reader~ 
> 
> My first time writing in the second person and doing a x reader fic!

You haven’t seen each other in years. You can tell he’s a little different - not just because of the messy scar that’s eaten up a whole half of his face, but something in his eyes that’s a little more serious than it used to be. More melancholy, more cautious, like part of him has closed up and become more private. It’s strange to see, and it makes you worry for him a bit. You wonder if you look any different. Things have changed for you, too, in all that time, after all.

His hands are wrapped around his beer, and his thumb picks idly at its label. He seems nervous, maybe just because of how long it’s been; you hope it’s nothing to do with you but can’t help the feeling you’re making things awkward somehow. You take a sip of your drink to swallow down your own nervousness.  
“So, what about you? What’ve you been up to?” He asks, and he sounds genuinely interested, which is nice.  
You manage a small, warm smile. “Nothing as big as Payday,” you chuckle softly. It’s impressive, to say the least. Payday is a proper crime organization. “But.. uh… I’ve been on smaller jobs. Contracts and stuff. Don’t always pick my coworkers, which kinda sucks. There have been some close calls because of dipshits who don’t know what they’re doing, y’know?” It wasn’t like the work you had done with Hoxton. The small crew you had once had together really worked as a team, similar to how Payday operates now but of course on a smaller scale.

Hoxton nods, takes a drink. “I know what you mean. Payday is pretty nice… Everyone’s got their job. Dallas keeps our arses in line.” He gazes down for his bottle a little solemnly - though his face has always had a bit of a sour look to it by default. He shrugs. “Some o’ the crew are annoyin’. Makes me miss working on a smaller team sometimes… But it ain’t too bad, for the payout.”

You stare for him for a moment, thoughtful. “Missed working with you.” You confess. A shy smile finds its way across your lips, so you duck your head to stare down for your beer just as Hox had been doing a minute ago.  
But he looks at you and smiles a little too. “… You too.” He says quietly. “I mean uh… Me too. Or uhh…” He scoffs, gives a dismissive wave of his hand. “Y’know, fucking whatever. You get it.”  
You laugh at his stammering a bit, but you do understand. “.. We should get into a lil trouble, for old time’s sake. Just the two of us.” Half-joking.  
But he looks at you with a kind of glint in his eyes, smiling. “Yeah? Like what?” He seems to really be entertaining the idea.

Which just makes you scramble for ideas, for a second. But you don’t really feel like going out tonight. You’re comfortably buzzed. The both of you probably are, by this point. So you shake your head with a scoff. “Dunno. It’s late and I’m comfy. Maybe like… more drinking.” You laugh.  
Hoxton spares a chuckle, still eyeing you as if for ideas. “That sounds fine,” he agrees, takes another drink.

The night drifts by, and more drinks with it. You’re quite a bit past buzzed by the time you two have moved closer on the couch, giggling softly like teenagers, tangled up in some poorly thought-out little wrestling match. It’s nice to see Hox warmer and more relaxed. You feel like he could use it. Hell, you could probably use it too. “This is your fault,” you tease in little more than a mumble.  
“What? No way,” the heister answers chidingly. His smile is unrelenting, bright and lazy in a way, and it just makes you want to do what you’re about to do even more. Your gaze is stuck on his smile before leaning closer, pressing your lips to his.

It’s surprising how he sinks in immediately. You can feel the tension drain out of his frame, a sort of relieved sigh escaping him, like he can breathe again all of a sudden. It fuels you into gently seizing his upper lip, sucking slightly, and to your delight he returns the favor against your bottom lip. You feel his hands roaming up your hips and waist pleasantly.

You savor the kiss a little while before shifting, just a bit clumsily, so that you’re proper straddling him at the hips. The couch barely has the room for it, but you’re making do, and Hoxton seems more than fine with the situation. There’s not much chance of moving elsewhere, knowing the state of the both of you, if you were to try to stand or walk.

Your hands find their way down to his belt buckle and start to undo it. “Is this OK?” You ask, a bit hushed, as if wary of being overheard, though you’re in the privacy of his flat.  
Though his response is a little dazed at first, perhaps having to process the question, Hoxton nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah..” He pauses to grin then almost sheepishly. “This is the kind of trouble I had in mind, actually,” he adds. You laugh and kiss along his jaw gently, the scarred side; you want him to know it doesn’t bother you. He shivers slightly, like the contact was unexpected.

You finish with his belt, then his fly. With some effort on his part, he wriggles out of his pants just enough for you to pull his underwear out of the way and finally, carefully, wrap your hand around him. Hox issues another blissful sigh, resting his head back a moment. He’s not at full attention but he’s getting there quickly, and some steady motions of your hand helps him along, your thumb grazing the soft head.

After a minute of seemingly soaking in your attention, he leans closer to kiss you again with a bit more hunger this time. His breathing is heady, and the sound of it excites you, heat pooling down between your legs. “Can we, um…” You start in a near whisper, then get shy halfway through and have to pause to smile, laugh it off. “Do you wanna fuck?” You manage with another breathy laugh. It all feels ridiculous. Like it can’t really be happening, but it is happening, and the excitement of it feels electric under your skin.

And Hoxton gazes for you for a beat, warmly, as if admiring the sight of you. Then nods with a shy chuckle of his own. “Sure, yeah.”  
You grin in reply. But your smile fades a few seconds later— “Ah, shit… Do you have a…?” You ask a little timidly.  
Fortunately, Hox appears to understand fast. “Yeah, yeah, hang on..” He squirms a bit, turns just enough to dig his wallet out of his back pocket and grab a little package out of it. The wallet is returned, and he takes the opportunity to wriggle the rest of the way out of his pants, with some of your help. While he gets to work on his underwear and the condom, you make it out of your pants and underwear, take the time to kick both your garments onto the floor so they’re out of the way.

By that time, he’s ready to go, you’re ready to go; it all feels a little haphazard and clumsy but it’s fun that way. Carefully, you settle yourself on top of him, the tension and tightness prompting a soft sound from you while you acclimate. But it feels good. Judging by the low groan the heister makes, he thinks so too. He presses up into you a little early, unexpected, like he can’t resist, and your breath hitches for a second. _“Shit,_ that feels good,” you confess in a hushed, breathy tone.  
“Mmhm,” Hox agrees, his eyes hazy.

He starts to move, but his position is limiting. You like it this way, as it gives you more control, allows you to be a bit greedy. You lean down to lie closer and start to grind your hips against him, slowly. The angle is deep and satisfying. He’s breathing heavy and you eat up the sound of it, start littering lazy kisses up along his jaw and toward his ear. You can tell by the way his own hips continue to move, keeping pace with you, that he’s feeling desperate for more.

You decide you wouldn’t mind a faster pace either. So you sit up again and start a rocking motion, slow and deliberate at first, then steadily building speed. Hoxton rests his head back with another groan, his hands squeezing you, pressing his fingers into your skin a little tighter. Soon your movements are steady and ruthless. Sliding yourself up and down his shaft with a growing urgency, scratching every one of the itches inside you.

Hox gives another groan. “Aw, fuck. I’ve gotta come,” he cautions, his voice low, husky, breathless. You nod with some enthusiasm but without slowing your pace. You’re determined to meet him there at the height of it. You’re close. Thoughts are foggy. Your brain is focused in on the motions, the sounds of the both of you, the overwhelming heat between you that’s burning and buzzing under your skin. Finally you feel him jerk up into you with a hitched groan, and you press down onto him tight and hot, feel your insides shudder around him and feel the heat of his release pent up inside the condom. The heat and pleasure floods through you in thick, rolling waves, and you’re driven to rock against him some more, groaning. 

Slowly, the two of you come down. You’re still grinding, slowly, savoring the pleasant buzz and afterglow while you start to catch your breath.  
“That was awesome,” Hoxton breathes, smiling with a tinge of mischief then. “We’ve got to do that again sometime.”  
You grin in turn. Pleased with where the night has led despite being a bit messy and unplanned, you nod in agreement happily.


End file.
